Flip of the Coin
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: The majority of felines hate water. Kyo kinds himself a reason why...all thanks to the new guy... pairings undecided may or may not contain yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- The majority of felines hate water. Kyo finds himself a reason why...and it's all thanks to the new guy...

XxxX

**Flip of the Coin**

_Prologue_

XxxX

'Well, this just made a _marvelous_ day, that much better.' Kyo thought as he looked at his partially drenched body; Uniform clinging most uncomfortably to his well-toned being. Unconsiously he was glad that no one besides the two in front of him were witness to this... well, at this moment he sighed, there were no other words; this was a freak act of nature. And considering he came from a twisted cursed family, that turned, literaly, into a bunch of animals; that was saying something.

"Oh my god." were his rival's first words, and if he hadn't been so preoccupied with newly acquired appendages, he would have been shocked at the blantant use of emotion in the usually composed voice of his cousin.

"uh...sorry?" the other person, a boy no older than themselves, offered in confused awe. The apology, in all respect, fell on deaf ears, even his own. No one acknowledged it, and even if they had been actually listening, the apology just didn't cut it, not by a long shot. The boy was carrying an empty water bottle.

The cat then decided that, yes, telling the damn rat that Tohru would be spending the night at Hanajima-san's, was a bad idea. Especially if he ended up turning into a girl because of some new students water. God hated him, it was a proven fact.

After tense moments of silence, he finally lifted his crimson eyes to stare at the two before him; they were still staring at his new curves. He then proceeded to faint.

**A/N**

Okay, I realise...OMG she put up another story and she hasn't updated the other ones!!!! But this was dieing to be written! It's a sort of cross between Fruits Basket and another anime/manga, both of which I don't own. I'm not going to tell what the other anime is, because well, I want it to be sort of a surprise. But I will forget about this story if it's obvious no one is interested, yeah? This is just a taste to see who is interested really. So if you want me to go on, review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is another Fruits Basket update. One I have to admit that is not only lighter than the other but, also longer. Personally I found because it was more fun to write up. This story has a very loose outline. So I had more freedom with it. Anyway, enjoy the read.

Warning: boy/boy hints

Disclaimer: Do not own.

xXx

Flip Of the Coin

xXx

_-Earlier that Day-_

As much as he loathed admitting it, when he got up that morning and Yuki stared at him like he was a piece of his favorite cheese. He knew without a doubt what he wanted. Because as annoying as it was, he and Yuki shared a freaking bond. That bond always made itself known through certain, highly specific times. It used to be twice in a year but, sadly, as of Haru's coming of age, it would now be three times a year- but he's getting ahead of himself.

Vibrant red irises flicked over to the calendar before making his way into the kitchen. He inwardly sighed in resignation. Not only was today the start of a new semester but, he would be entering his heat in a few days, give or take. Sadly, the bonded were usually the first to get the inkling.

He wondered then what Haru would think of this, being new to it and all. The ox should be getting some sort of feeling about now; similar to that of Yuki's lust filled gaze Kyo was sure, but unsure as to whom to direct it to. Kyo knew his first time had come quite unexpectedly. Yuki had jumped his bones, simple as that. After getting the talk from Hatori, because so help them they were not about to believe anything the perverted mutt had to say about it, they grudgingly accepted the new development. And so, for the passed two years they lived with it. Until Haru came of age, and they suddenly realized, their bond would be like the elder three. Thankfully he had yet to actually hit _his _heat yet.

"Ah! Kyo-kun. Good morning!" Tohru sprung from behind the fridge holding a carton of eggs. How Kyo managed to miss her presence was a mystery. So he just shrugged it off and nodded in greeting. "Breakfast will be done shortly, sorry for the delay." She added moving to the cutting board.

"No problem." He replied walking up to her vacated spot to grab the milk. He absolutely refused to meet the rat's eyes. Though he supposed he should count his blessings, he hadn't been ravished yet. He took a swig from the carton, and instantly froze when he felt Yuki move. God he hated when the bond did that. Being super-aware of your…_partner_ was a definite pain in the ass. Yuki had just shifted in his seat, most likely to get a better view; the pervert.

Finishing quickly he put it in the garbage disposal; only enough for a good couple of gulps. Wiping his mouth he made his way to the table. Making sure he put a wide enough berth between himself and the ready to pounce Yuki. At least he was managing to keep some of his composure- probably for the sake of Tohru. Kyo was sure if that girl had been anyone else, he could have forgotten about trying to make it to school on time. It's happened before. He sat down.

God his family was messed. He glanced quickly to the rat, wondering what he'd be in for when he'd got caught alone. Thankfully, Yuki was calming down, visibly at least. Still staring but he was calming down. For the most part, this was just a shock to Yuki's system. The whole blaring sign that said _"Look here! Getting ready for some lovin'!"_ He'd get used to it. Just took awhile. Tohru was definitely helping.

"I heard we're getting a new student today!" Tohru said cheerfully, filling up the tense silence that she felt in the room. "I don't really know if the person will be in our class or not but they're in our year apparently."

"Really?" Yuki asked curiously, turning away from Kyo for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Where'd you hear this from?"

"Shigure." Was her innocent response. Not even considering the fact that Shigure knew they would be getting a new student was down right wrong. Kyo frowned, but decided to let it go. He had enough on his plate thank you very much. Like how the hell they were going to hide _this_ whole thing from Tohru. 'Cause just because she knew, didn't mean she had to _know_. That and school. The bonded tended to get a bit jealous and when there were other possible… _Oh shit_… The cat paled…_school_.

Haru went to their school.

Kyo dropped his head onto the table with a bang; which, easily enough got the attention of the two other occupants in the room- both gave him questioning looks. Well, one would sure enough get the gist when they started to head out.

xXx

It hadn't taken much.

As soon as Momiji and Haru came into view, as soon as Haru had noticed them, Yuki suddenly had him in a possessive grip and had situated his body in front of his own to block him from Haru's piercing gaze. Tohru had missed it, only because the rabbit was now doing an impressive job of distracting her. Seems Kyo wasn't the only one that thought the naïve onigiri should stay naïve. The blond led the girl away, and not a moment too soon.

It was a good thing that they had met in a secluded area, Kyo thought as he watched Haru leap into a flying tackle, taking down Yuki. Cause this particular scuffle was going to be a hard one to excuse away. The orange-haired teen sighed, and went to sit a ways away. He did not want to be caught in that exchange. He glanced at his watch, 15 minutes until the warning bell.

Should be enough time.

xXx

A/N

And there it is. I definitely had fun writing out this chapter. I made it to 3 pages this time! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
